Goodbye Heero
by legoarwen
Summary: When something tragic happens to Heero, Relena finds herself with nothing but tears and memories. Chapter 3 up!! pls R/R
1. Broken Promise

Goodbye Heero  
  
Chapter 1: broken promise  
  
"I'll come back Relena, I promise."  
  
Heero hated not keeping promises, but this was something he could not control. He would be coming back, but he would not be able to see her beautiful face, or hold her in his arms. He would never be able to marry her and never again would he feel her warmth as they kissed. Now it was getting hard for Heero to keep his eyes open but the stars were keeping him there and he used all his strength to keep their gaze. How had he gotten here?   
  
~*~  
  
"I'll come back Relena, I promise." He reached down and kissed her before turning and getting into his mobile suit. He turned and gave her one last look then went to meet with Duo and the other pilots that were leaving. They were going to fight off the new army from Colony LEM8, for god sake they had declared war on the Earth again. Relena could not do anything about it. The people were incited by the new president there who is keen on bloodshed.  
  
Using the last of his energy, Heero glanced over to his left, where he had heard movement. Someone came into his view and the perfect soldier strained his eyes trying to figure out who it was. After much concentration, he recognized the figure as Duo. It suddenly occurred to him that his friend had been talking to him, but Heero had not the strength to reply.   
  
"make it....don't worry....Relena..for you."  
  
The sound of the others voice wavered in and out and it was hard for Heero to understand anything. All at once, Heero realized several things. One was that Duo was holding his hand, and Heero tried as hard as he could but simply could not come up with the strength to squeeze it, to let Duo know he was at peace. All he could do was move his finger back and forth against the smooth skin of the hand that was holding his. Heero also noticed that by the way Duo was speaking that he thought Heero was going to live. However, Heero knew it much clear than anyone that he would not have the day  
  
The soldier shifted his head so he could better look into his friend's eyes. He had never really looked into them and it surprised him. He had never thought that Duo¡¦s eyes could be so serious, and full of concern.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo could do nothing but sit and helplessly watch his friend suffer. He couldn't admit to himself that his friend would soon be dead. He gently slipped one of his arms under Heero's neck and the other under his knees. He would have driven his mobile suite within a second and traveled back to the Earth as fast as he could, but stopped when he saw Heero shaking his head. Duo leaned his head closer to Heero¡¦s own as his friend spoke barely a whisper.  
  
"No....Duo..." The God of Death could see how much pain his friend was in, and that talking was becoming a huge effort.   
  
"Don't speak Heero, save your energy." Again, the soldier simply shook his head.  
  
"Please...just leave me...leave me here...guard the Earth..peace.." With every word, Heero was becoming more and more pale. Tears were beginning to well up in Duo's eyes, and one fell down and landed softly on his friends face. "Don't...don't cry...you are the god of death...show no fear..." Heero's voice was getting softer and softer, and it was becoming hard to hear him.   
  
Duo could not think of anything to say. He leaned closer to his friend, "I will stay right here with you"  
  
~*~  
  
Darkness began to invade his sight, but Heero would not give up so easy, he was the perfect soldier after all. He watched his friend, no, his brother sit next to him. Wanting to say more he pulled at the others collar with all his extra energy to let Duo know he had something to say. Although the tug had been weak, his friend bent down and Heero could still see tears in the blue eyes. He wanted to laugh at him as such a weakling ibut he had not the strength to do that and talk at the same time. "Tell..." Darkness was trying to take him over once again, but this time Heero could not fight it off. "...Relena...I...love her." He could barely see his friend nod and he could barely hear him whisper back,  
  
"I promise."  
  
Duo was still close, so with one last effort Heero whispered to him, "Goodbye Duo...I have always treat you as my friend...I am sorry I have never shown it..."With that, Heero turned his gaze upon the sky and the last thing he ever saw was the bright stars smiling down on him. His eyes closed, and he was gone.   
  
~*~  
  
Duo could do nothing but sit and watch his friend pass on. His eyelids closed, assuring Duo that his brother, the Heero Yuy, the Perfect soldier, was no longer living. Another tear escaped him, and gently fell down onto the peaceful face of his friend. "Goodbye Heero"  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
What do you think?? Pls review!!! I love reviews!! And please read my other fics, it is called ¡§ It is hard to say Goodbye¡¦ It is also about hero¡¦s death, but this time he will not die so easily(evil me^_^)!! I am sorry, but I like making Heero die...I don't know why people always prefer Relena, but I like Heero. 


	2. Just a cruel cruel dream

Chapter 2:  
  
She was in another place, another world. It was joyous and peaceful, and she could no longer feel the empty spot in her heart. A far way off, she could see a group of people, and she did not know many of them. Franticly she looked around, and at last, spotted a handsome young man with the eyes of Prussian blue, whose face she would never have forgotten.  
  
There were no words to describe how she felt. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned against his chest. Realizing what she now missed, she began to cry once again. Never would she have ever been able to live without these arms around her again. Never could she live without his love, and without this feeling. She wrapped her own arms around him, and it only made her cry harder. She never wanted to leave this warmth and this love she felt from him.  
  
He pulled her tighter against him and placed his head on hers. She felt more tears, and knew that he could hear her crying. He pulled away only enough to make her raise her head, then he gently lifted her chin so they could look into each others eyes. His were now filled with tears also. He wiped hers away, and then bent close and placed his lips gently on to hers.  
  
Relena welcomed his kiss and pressed herself harder against him. She moved her arms up, and wrapped them around his neck. Never had she loved someone so much and so completely. She never wanted this kiss to end, and she never wanted to leave his arms. She didn¡¦t need anything more than just to be here with him.  
  
"Relena" he said, pulling away from her. "How did you come to be here?" She looked into his blue eyes; they were so sad and full of emotion, but at the same time empty and devoid of anything. It was hard for her to see, but he was holding back tears. She wondered why the question was asked, and she recognized that he had known from the moment he saw her, why she was here and how she had come.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, I'm so sorry." She said through the tears, again leaning into him for comfort and support. "I just couldn't think about a life without you." He wiped away more of her tears, and looking up at him she wiped away his. "Please Heero, just hold me here. We can just stay like this forever, forever with each other."   
  
"Relena, I never wanted to leave you but I had no choice. You know that we can't stay here forever. You have a long life to live, don't come here so soon like I did. The world needs you. You are their only hope of peace"   
  
She looked deeply into his eyes. "I don¡¦t care. Heero, I love you with all of my heart and I could never love anyone else like this."  
  
"And I love you Relena. Forever I will always love you." Then he leaned in and their lips met for a kiss that was full of love and sorrow.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Relena jerked awake, and opened her eyes to look at an empty bed. It had all been a dream, a cruel cruel dream.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Author note: I am sorry that this chapter is rather short, but the next one will be longer!! And look forward to the memory and tears Relena gonna have. One more thing, pls review. I will post another chapter until there are 10 reviews, so pls review!!! 


	3. What do i still have?

_Closing the door behind her, Relena walked towards the bed in the center of the room. The form on the bed had been still, but now her lover lifted up the blankets welcoming her inside. She climbed in, and moved as close as she could next to him. They didn¡¦t need words, their love was enough. For a moment they looked into each others eyes, and then hers closed as he leaned over and drew her in to a loving kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, she laid her head underneath his. Sleep came easily to her that night, with his arms around her making her feel safe._

The tears, they just would not stop. Now she had no one to go to, no one to comfort her this night. She should have known that a place like that could not exist. She just missed him so much, and she had never expected that he would never return. How had this happened? It was her fault; she should have stopped him from going, she should be able to stop the war as the vice foreign minister. However, she failed and it leaded to her love one¡¦s death. She wanted to go find Duo right now, like she had that night, but this time she wanted to find the answers.

_"Duo!__ How did this happen?" Relena asked franticly, tears already beginning to fall. Heero was lying peacefully on the floor, his blood still in a puddle on the ground. The pilot did not answer her, but she too desperate to find out anything. Grasping his shoulders desperately, she said in a fierce voice, "What happened to him Duo? Tell me now before I do something we both will regret."_

_He only shook his head and said sadly, "Relena please, calm yourself. I was right here when he died, but could do nothing except watch. I know you are feeling grief, and would very much like to tell you what came to pass here earlier, but I don¡¦t think you are ready to hear such a thing."_

_His voice was calm and soft, and made her realize how right he was. She shook her head, "I'm- I'm sorry Duo. I don¡¦t know what is going on with me."_

_"Don¡¦t apologize Relena, I understand. Heero was the best friend I have ever had. He was a perfect soldier that brought peace to the Earth and sacrificed himself without a second thought. He will be missed greatly"_

_She could only shake her head and cry, then turn and run back to her room. The room where they had slept with each other numerous times. The room that Relena found her love. The room that once she treated as the best place in the world.___

Would these tears ever stop falling? 'Oh Heero, how could you leave? How did this happen? How will I go on without you?' Her crying got worse as she rose from her bed and went out to the hall. She had to find someone to stay with that night, but whom? Duo came to her mind first, but he could offer her little comfort. Then she thought of her brother, and realized he was the only one left. Quietly she made her way to his room. Her heart was totally broken. Was this the way of you to kill me, Heero?

_"I will kill you." This was the first thing Heero said to Relena. It did not just shock her but hurt her. People called it love at the first sight. Was it? When she first met him at the beach, she thought she saw the most angelic face that she had never seen. Which attracted her more later on was those beautiful Prussian blue eyes...although it was just filled with hatred. At first, she thought it was just plainly silly to have a crush on someone she didn¡¦t even know his name...and apparently, he didn¡¦t show any liking towards her. A crush...she thought she would forget him soon. But then she saw him at the school again, wearing the school uniform, handsome than ever. She knew clearly that she was trapped in the game of love.___

Relena would never be able to see him again. She would never be able to talk to him, or hold his hand, or ride with him on the horse, or take walks around the peaceful Earth with him. She could never again feel his arms wrap around her and she would never touch her lips to his. They would never be wed, and they would never live as married couple. She could never look into his beautiful Prussian blue eyes. Never again, would she love anyone, she wouldn¡¦t allow herself. Her brother¡K.how could he give comfort to her? But she was going to find her anyway

_"I'll beat Zechs, and then Treize. That will end the war, and if you live on peace will come. That's the only thing I can do for you... I promised that I would protect you. The only path to protect you and Earth is for me to fight." This was the last thing he said to her before going to beat Zechs. Although Relena was not happy with his decision, her heart melted when he said he promised to protect her. She then made a decision to declare her love for him after the war. She believed in him and he finally did not disappoint her._

However, this time Heero has failed. He had broken the promise. And Relena had nothing left. He had protected her though, always and forever.. 

She knocked softly on her brother¡¦s door. "Brother, it is Relena. Please let me-" she was interrupted by the door being opened by Milliardo, and seeing his look sadden when he saw her, saddened her. Tears she thought had stopped kept streaming and she collapsed into her brother¡¦s arms. "Oh brother! What am I to do with myself now that he is gone? What am I to do without him? I shall never be happy again!" She cried desperately into his shoulder, and he put his arms around her as any brother would.

"Oh Relena, don't say such things. We all will miss Heero, but he will not be forgotten. It is a new thing Relena; just give yourself time to recover from it." This comment only made things worse, but there was little anyone could say to console her now. 

"How could this have happened in brother? I should have prevented it! I should have prevented this war! Oh it is entirely my fault that he is gone!" she cried. She didn¡¦t know where those words had come from. 

"Relena, have sense! We both know that isn¡¦t true. You have tried your best to prevent this from happening. Heero knew that danger could lurk anywhere. He was the best soldier the world has never had" After that followed a long silence, broken only by Relena¡¦s never ending tears.

She hated the quiet more than the painful words. "I'm sorry brother. I didn¡¦t mean to wake you in the mid of night."

"It is fine. Come, lay in my bed and I will find a chair to stay in over the rest of the night." She started to protest, but her brother knew what would be best. Her tears had not stopped, but had at least slowed. Tiredly she said in a soft whisper, "thank you bro." and she lay down and finally slept. But her dreams were not pleasant ones. She did not visit Heero like she had earlier in the night.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


End file.
